Watashi no Chibi Kitsune
by yami1
Summary: It seemed that Naruto was given a second chance to have a family. But will it end tragically or will it have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi no Chibi Kitsune**

**Summary**: It seemed that Naruto was given a second chance to have a family. But will it end tragically or will it have a happy ending?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto.

**Author's Note**: In this story, I decided to make Jiraiya and Tsunade as husband and wife and they lived in a dojo in Konoha. By the way, the title meant ' My Little Fox'. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Has the deed been done?" asked the figure in a black cloak.

There were a few shuffling sound before the second figure in a blue cloak answered.

"Hai".

"Good. Let's get out of here," answered the first one.

With that the two mysterious shinobis vanished without a trail. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Hmm… This should prove to be interesting," Jiraiya said with a smirk and disappeared.

**The next morning**

Sakura was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for the arrival of her _'lazy of a pervert'_ teacher and a certain blond haired _'kitsune'_. Sasuke was leaning on the side rail of the bridge with a scowl on his face and tried desperately not to fall asleep in boredom. As the minute passed by, Sakura's tapping became louder and Sasuke's scowling became darker and he was desperately became sleepier; the noise doesn't help the situation any further.

"Would you just stop it already?"

Sakura 'humphed' in response and glared at Sasuke. Ever since she realized that Sasuke would never return her feelings, she had been cold and distant. Often, she could be seen training with Kakashi to relieve her anger. Although Sasuke never admit it, he liked the new and improved Sakura better than the previous one.

After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Sakura finally lowered her gaze and completely missed the victory smirk on Sasuke's face. Another minute passed by and finally Kakashi decided to appear. He was immediately bombarded by Sakura's scream of 'you're late'.

"Yo, sorry for coming late. I was helping a little bird that was about to be pounced by a fat cat," came the lame excuse from the famous copy-nin.

"Liar!" was the only response from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sigh Okay. Anyway, Sarutobi-sama requested our presence so, we better go."

"B-But, what about Naruto?" came the panicked reply.

"Another sigh That, was what Sarutobi-sama wanted to discussed about."

Sasuke who had been quite through out the whole conversation, suddenly perked up in interest at hearing Naruto's name being mentioned and the seriousness in Kakashi's voice. He scowled in annoyance.

"What did the dope do now? Getting himself into trouble again?"

"Sasuke! Stop insulting Naruto like that. At least, show some concern," Sakura almost shouted out of frustration. Silence filled out the almost empty clearing.

**Two shocked faces and two dropped jaws later**

Sakura was walking ahead of Sasuke and Kakashi with a scowl on her face. Kakashi meanwhile was oblivious to his surrounding, only focusing on his little orange book. Sasuke was in deep thought, still shocked from today's event, though he never showed it. He quickly recovered when he saw the tower nearing.

**Inside the tower**

Sandaime sighed and eyed the stack of paper work wearily. He picked up the smoke pipe and began to puff. A child like giggle could be heard throughout the room and brought a smile to the Hokage's face.

"Naruto, Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto quickly popped his head out of his hiding place. Sarutobi chuckled at the cute displayed. Once again Naruto covered himself up with a blanket and would only revealed himself if he were asked.

A knock from the door, brought the Sandaime's attention and he quickly put little Naruto in his crib for his nap. He then sat himself in front of the mounted paper work, pretending to do them. Another knock sounded and he let them in. When he saw Kakashi and his team, he gave them a small smile.

"I'm still waiting for the others, so please, make yourself at home."

With that said, Kakashi resumed reading his favorite book while Sasuke continued with his inner thoughts. Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking of a way to torture Naruto for making her wait too long.

A few minutes later, a loud noise could be heard followed by string of curses. Inside, four sweat drops with two gaping mouths, one bored look and a sigh could be seen and heard. After a few seconds, a sick looking man popped his head into the room and quickly apologizes. Then after opening the door, he ushered his team in. They all bowed politely.

"I, Gekkou Hayate with my team consist of Shiranui Genma, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, reported for duty."

Sandaime nodded in approval before turning his gaze towards Genma.

"Shiranui-san, the next time I heard those dirty words coming out of your mouth, I'll make sure to tell Ibiki-san to come and discipline that mouth of yours. You remembered what happened last time, right?"

Genma visibly gulped and sweat when he remembered that horrible 'incident'.

"And besides, you shouldn't have said those words in front of the kids," the Hokage continued on while resumed with his work.

Genma blinked in confusion and he finally realized the other three occupants in the room. He gave them a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head while trying not to appear nervous by Kakashi's death glare.

A soft sniff from the door adjoined to the other room brought everyone's attention. There stood Naruto, eyes brimming with tears while clutching a dolphin plushy. Seeing so many people in the room, he quickly latched himself onto Sandaime's leg. The Hokage chuckled while patting the blonde's head. He then picked Naruto up and faced him towards his audience. Seeing the curious faces, he decided to give them a little hint.

"Hmm… Thought you'd guys would recognize him but since none of you didn't, here's a little hint. There is only one boy, in this village, that has blond hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers on each side of his cheeks."

Finally, only one name that clicked on everyone's head and at that realization everyone's too shock to response. Seeing the 'funny' look on everyone's face, Naruto laughed while the Hokage chuchkled. The rest of the hour the Hokage was bombarded with questions and tried to answer as many as possible. Naruto meanwhile was having a day of his life because during the discussion, Sakura decided to play with the little boy while the rest were discussing or rather arguing about the responsibilities of taking of a three-year-old.

After a few hours, the Hokage rest his case and retire for the day. Who would've thought dealing with his subordinates could be tiring. _'I must be getting old'._ The Hokage chuckled at his thought, stood up, said his goodbye and patted Naruto on the head before leaving the room. The rest meanwhile, retire to their assigned rooms for the night with little Naruto tucked safely in Sakura's arms.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi no Chibi Kitsune**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura stirred her soup absent-mindedly. She was beyond tired, but she can't let that stop her from doing whatever she was about to do today. Stifling another yawn, she grabbed herself a cup of hot, fresh-brewed coffee and sipped the black bitter-sweet liquid. She was relieved that Naruto was still asleep. _'Goodness, with a cry like that, I'd be sure he could've woken up the whole village, better yet, the dead.'_ Just by thinking it already send shivers down her spine. Her ears were still hurting from the scream that Naruto gave last night.

Apparently last night, Naruto has woken up from his nightmare and was screaming and crying like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was rudely bolted out from her much needed sleep. Upon hearing Naruto's shrill of desperate cries, her motherly instinct kicked in and she quickly rushed to his room. She was relieved to find that Naruto was alright, but still shaken from his nightmare. While trying to soothe the distraught child, she dragged herself while carrying Naruto, to the kitchen for two warm glasses of milk. After a few minutes, Naruto was calm enough to drink his milk then quickly fall back asleep. Still with Naruto in her arms, Sakura quickly put the glasses in the sink before going to her bedroom; tucking herself in with Naruto in her arms.

(Okay, back to the present)

A sudden thought struck her. What if she were to go on missions? Who was going to take care of her Naruto? Who was going to feed him? Bath him? Play with him and… and read him his bedtime story? All these questions were swarming in her head and started to give her headaches. She was relieved when she heard the door bell rang and went to answer it. She decided to put those thoughts aside and worry about those later.

As much as she was relieved to see her guest, what irritated her most was that perverted orange book that he always brought with him. She would have none of that in her house for she doesn't want her Naruto's innocence to be tainted. Seeing Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously towards his precious orange book, Kakashi wisely put it aside and coughed.

"Ah, ohayou-gozaimasu, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded her head before inviting him in. She told him to make himself at home while she changed. By the time she came out, she was surprised to find Sasuke, Hayate and Izumo in her living room with Kakashi, engaged in a poker game. She decided to leave them alone and went to check up on Naruto. It seemed that last night's event had taken a toll on the little guy. _'But if he slept too long, it would mess up his nap time.'_ With a regrettable sigh, she carefully lifted Naruto from his crib and hurriedly carried him to the bathroom. Somewhere during his bath, Naruto woke up (I know it's weird) and was fussy about his morning bath. The little guy tried to escape, but Sakura had a strong grip on him, so he had no choice but to settle down with a cute pout on his face. After his dreadful morning bath, Sakura quickly dried him and dressed him up in a white shirt and light blue-short pant. After making sure that he was presentable, she carried him to the kitchen for breakfast. She could hear Izumo's cry of triumph and the other's groan.

After Naruto finished his breakfast and cleaned, Sakura let him wandered into the living room to ply with the Jounins while she cleaned up. Naruto hesitantly entered the living room where the 'big giants' are currently occupying. Seeing that all eyes are directed at him, Naruto shyly make his way towards the person closest to him, which was Kakashi. He looked at Kakashi with his big, cute-clear blue eyes and pointed at Kakashi's face.

"Ashi."

Silence was his only answer, but he was too engrossed in his game of name the donkey to care. Then he pointed to the person next to Kakashi.

"Ate."

"Umo."

Then he finally came to the last person on the row. Naruto scrunched up his face cutely, with a look of pure concentration on his face. Then he did something that no child of his age should have been allowed to say. He pointed his finger at Sasuke while smiling gleefully.

"Teme!"

Kakashi and Izumo had a shock face while Sasuke's eyebrows twitch. At seeing the shocked faces of his new found peers, he clapped his hands while jumping up and down excitedly while repeating that 'taboo' word.

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" The child shrieked cheerfully.

Then a loud crash was heard from the kitchen before a blur of pink stood itself beside the hyper child. The little guy stopped his antics when he felt a murderous aura beside him. He looked up then whimpered at the scary glare that his mother directed at his new found friends.

"Mama?"

For whatever reason, that one word seemed to twist Sakura out of her killing mode. She looked down to see Naruto's eyes breaming with tears. She panicked at the sight as last night's event seemed to replay over and over again in her head. She quickly soothes the distressed child before the real damage was done. The Jounins on the other hand sighed in relief, but then tensed again at seeing Sakura's warning glare. When she left, the guys relaxed while still trying to calm their frantic heartbeat.

"Kami-sama, I thought I was gonna die," said Izumo while clutching his chest.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. After a few minutes, Naruto entered the living room again but this time he approached the Uchiha with his face facing down. Then he looked up at Sasuke with a pout.

"Orry," and then unexpectedly kicked Sasuke on the shin before rushing towards Kakashi and climbed onto his lap.

By this time, Sasuke was cursing the little monster by humiliating him infront of the others. Izumo was laughing like there's no tomorrow, Hayate was trying hard not to laugh but if he did, he'd covered it up with a cough. As for Kakashi, he was smiling but no one can't be sure because of that damn mask of his, but his eyes was twinkling with amusement as Naruto stucked out his tongue at Sasuke and watched as Sasuke gave the little guy his 'famous Uchiha' glare.

"Okay you two, break it up. Ne… Sasuke, you should know not to get angry easily. The little guy was just having fun and please be gentle with him. Little kids are not fond of being handled roughtly," Kakashi said.

"Ch, more like a little brat to me," Sasuke replied haughtily.

Either Kakashi didn't care or choose to ignore that statement was what made Sasuke the more frustrated. Why doesn't anyone care anymore? He's the last of his clan, damn it, and that runt was ruining his image with his disgustingly cute face. But Sasuke decided to keep those thoughts to him and with a final angry grunt; he left the house, probably to blow off some steam. The remaining occupants in the room blinked before shrugging their shoulders and resumed their game of poker.

It was a little after ten that Kakashi and Izumo finally decided to leave but not before reminding Sakura to meet the Sandaime later in the afternoon. After they left, Sakura decided to take Naruto for a walk in the park. Sakura decided to stop by at Tsunade's house first. Half an hour later, she regretted her decision to visit Tsunade's house. When she arrived at the estate, she was practically harassed by Jiraiya. Naruto was quite upset that his mother's attention was diverted elsewhere (cough Jiraiya cough).

"Ro-Annin!" the child shriek while struggling to get out of his stroller.

Jiraiya blinked in confusion and looked around. Seeing nothing (wonder why he didn't notice the stroller), he continued to harass Sakura but alas was stop by a growl. He felt a hard tug on his pants and look down.

"Ohohoho, so the old man was right when he said Naruto was turned into a Chibi," he smiled smugly.

Naruto growled again when Jiraiya ignored him and went to harass his mother again for the third time. His hands quickly grab something white and tugged on it, hard! A screech of pain echoed throughout the village.

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

Silence.

"Hmm? Sorry, did you say something?"

Silence, then…

"AHHH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS BESTED ME AGAIN! BUT BE WARNED, I WILL WIN NEXT TIME! FOR NOW, I HAVE TO RUN AROUND KONOHA A HUNDRED TIMES, JUST LIKE I PROMISED! FAREWELL, MY WORTHY RIVAL!"

And with that, Gai disappeared, leaving a trail of dust and leaving behind Kakashi to enjoy reading his book, peacefully.

Sakura sighed in relief and quietly thanked Naruto for giving her the chance to escape the pervert hermit. She decided to stop by a store to do grocery shopping and bought some snacks before meeting the Hokage. After his exciting adventures, Naruto was napping peacefully in his stroller despite noises.

Sakura choose to arrive early on schedule to give herself and Naruto some peace but mostly to herself. She knew this meeting will; undoubtedly turn ugly sooner or later. She decided to take a nap herself. After today's hectic events, it's only fair that she rest before the meeting. A girl needs to restore her energy if she were to fight those councils at the meeting.

To Be Continued…


End file.
